The present invention relates to UCK14 compounds which have antitumor activity and are useful as antitumor agents.
Heretofore, many compounds such as anthracycline compounds, anthraquinone compounds, and mitomycin compounds have been reported as antitumor substances [CRC Handbook of Antibiotic Compounds, CRC Press, U.S.A. (1981)]. UCK14 compounds do not belong to any of these groups according to the classification based on physicochemical properties.
An object of the present invention is to provide compounds which have potent antitumor activity.